Camp Trinity Guidebook
The official guidebook to the safe haven, Camp Trinity. This page may contain spoilers(!) A long time ago, Lucas Foyer and Mari Zampa thought it would be a good idea to write a guidebook for the new demigods arriving at their camp, that way they had less questions to answer a million times. Unfortunately, they died before they could finish. Centuries go by without the pages being found, and Mr. Crowe locates them in his desk--their old desk--and decides to work on them again. Following the events of Defenders of the Duat, Artemis decides that she too will continue the work on the guidebook. Years later, the guidebook is finally finished and ready for the demigods at Camp Trinity to read so that they can understand more about their new lives. The guidebook features information about Camp Trinity, including details about the locations, events, and the education and training of the demigods. And the best part? The sections are written by your favorite demigods, and some of the characters even get interviewed by Mr. Crowe and Lady Artemis. This novel will be placed at a 14+ rating. There is a chapter that alludes to the fact that in mythology, Zeus raped Nemesis, though this is not explicitly stated or described in any way. The majority of swearing is like "s***" and such, though crap, hell and damn are used once each (hell is also used to name the underworld). There are also a few uses of major swearwords that are not blocked out, though only in the last two chapters. If you wish to read this without seeing the serious swears, just don't read the last two chapters (though they are my personal favorite chapters and are relevant to the series). Sections and Narration * Introduction (Lucas Foyer and Mari Zampa) * The Blessing of the Nymphs (Nymphaia) * Introduction II (Billius Crowe) * Interview With Hermes (Billius Crowe and Hermes) * The Cabins (Neal Lars) * Survival in the Mortal World (Zacharias Morris and Marilynn Lars) * Extraction (Harvey Brooks) * List of Jobs * How to Kill Monsters 101 (Heather Green) * Hunters of Artemis (Evanna Kepner) * The War Council * List of Camp Contacts * The Infirmary (Kathlyn Roper) * Special Assistance (Ben Walker and Jackson Stevens) * Rules of Camp Trinity * Training Methods (Andy Samson) * Finding Your Armor (Libby Rogers) * Interview with Mr. Rice (Billius Crowe and Joshua Rice) * The Stables (Jackson Stevens) * Single-Eye Security (Billius Crowe) * Policy on Pets * Extracurricular Activities (Julia Caesar) * The Office (Billius Crowe) * The Tartarus Trash Co. (Argreve Benedict) * Interview with Ramon St. Patrick (Artemis and Ramon St. Patrick) * Graveyard Directory * Funeral Services (Hal James) * Into the Woods (Emily Stone) * Magic (Jordan Wesley) * List of Head Counselors * Green Houses (Troy Smith) * War Games (Autumn Stone) * Interview with Mr. Johnson (Billius Crowe and Mr. Johnson) * Education (Jackson Stevens) * Class Schedule * Dueling (Heather Green) * Interview with Kathlyn Roper (Billius Crowe and Kathlyn Roper) * The Library (Ray Henry) * Museum of Ancient Godly Artifact (Gideon Keene) * Important Dates (Sally Rice) * Eulogy of Mr. Crowe * Forges of Hephaestus (Raven Anselle) * Making Friends (Henry Asher) * New Head of Camp--Artemis * Introduction III (Artemis) * Weaponry (Daria Kristoff) * Prophecies and Quests (Eugene Cassidy) * Interview with Brandon Louis (Artemis and Brandon Louis) * Other Things You May Be Confused About (Jackson Stevens) * The Journals of Artemis Rice * Archery and Hunting (Fen and Meeka Rice) * How to Survive the End of the World (Jaron James) * Conclusion (Hal James) Trivia * This book is exactly 40,000 words. * This is the first book to use f*** * This book is meant to be written by the demigods and heads of camp, but even the sections written by characters whose chapters are written by Eryn Kosinski in the novels are written by Jo Grayson in this book, as she wrote the guidebook on her own.